Dream On
by KKartter
Summary: They say true love can conquer all. But what if your true love is separated from you in an entirely different world? Maybe a wish and a dream can help find your happiness. Or tear you apart... MattxMello; Slight yaoi; Matt's POV; Angsty ending; multi-chap (prewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is a sort of weird to start off but it gets (at least a little) more normal as it goes on. It's meant to have a sad ending, just a forewarning. Anyway, hope you enjoy~!**

**-Carter**

* * *

"Quick! Everyone come outside! There's a giant destroying everything!" My eyes shot up from my PSP, brows furrowed, to look at the kid who had just charged in our classroom, shouting ridiculous things. The rest of the class fell silent, staring at this kid, incredulously. Until, we heard loud booming in the distance. ""C'mon! Quick! I'm not lying, its there!" The class began to get up and followed the kid outside, so I did the same.

Outside, I could see that most of the school was beginning to accumulate in the yard, along with many other civilians to survey what's going on. There was nothing to see so I just kept my eyes trained on my PSP. Suddenly, there were more booms, closer this time, and gasps and screams as people began to run.

I looked up. Sure shit, the dumbass in class wasn't lying. There it was; a_ huge_ creature, probably like 100 ft tall. People were running and screaming for their lives, retreating into buildings, getting into cars to drive as far as fast as they could. But I was frozen.

I looked up at this strange creature and noticed a few things. It was sort of see-through, with a blue, glass look to its body; as if it wasn't completely here. It had a golden glow around it. It actually looked like a celestial being. And it wasn't destroying everything. It appeared to actually be going _through_ some things, even whole buildings. When it advanced, it just walked through things without destroying them. But then it seemed to get angry and would yell and could once again knock things down.

I was mesmerized by its beauty. It didn't have hair, and its face was sort of deformed. The only sounds coming from it were growls and roars, but it was fascinating.

I was stuck there staring up at it. And it noticed me. It let out a loud roar and charged towards me. I was still frozen in place, maybe this time by fear but regardless, I couldn't move. Its hand came rushing down towards me, ready to strike, when it suddenly flickered, like a glitch in a video game. Its hand swept right through me, and it flickered and disappeared completely.

I stood there, staring at nothing where this unbelievable creature just was and now it was completely gone. Weirdest. Day. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Still a little strange but it should get better.. Haha Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

When I arrived home, my mom rushed me, hugging me close, tears down her face, refusing to let go. Apparently, my little incident had made the news. I wasn't really surprised but I hadn't noticed a news crew. Oh well.. I reassured her I was fine and stayed to help with dinner so she would calm down and stop crying. She was only worried, after all. She was still the best mom anyone could ask for.

Later, I went up to my room and tried playing video games, but I couldn't focus. I finally turned it off and went to open my window, climbed out onto the roof, and pulled out my pack of smokes. I kept thinking back to when that thing's hand went through me. It was the weirdest feeling I had ever experienced.

It felt as though it really had passed through every inch of my body. Through even my organs, I could still feel the tingling it caused when it happened. But it had also awaken all of my emotions. Like when the hand passed through me, I could feel adrenaline and anger and fear and sadness and happiness and sickness and butterflies and hate and love and so much more. I can't even explain what I felt but it left me exhausted and so intoxicated.

I finished off yet another cig and decided it was time for bed. I changed into pj pants and took off my shirt and popped into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

.

I was sitting in a hospital, bored. In the waiting room, but I don't know how long I had been waiting for. The place was quite busy but no one seemed to take notice of me. I was facing a room that seemed to have an odd glow to it, under the door; it was like a blue/gold glow that seemed strangely familiar. I rose and approached it; no one tried to stop me, so I entered.

The room was slightly dark with that dreamish glow to it, but there didn't seem to be a cause of the glow; it was just emanating around. Along the right hand wall, was a single hospital bed. From where I stood, I was facing the left side of the patient laying there. Of what I could see, it didn't look too pretty. The patient had a heart monitor hooked up, an oxygen machine, UV, the works.

I stepped closer, noticing it was a man laying there, smooth blonde hair, surrounding his head like a halo. He must have sensed my presence, as his eyes snapped open. I was met by cold, ice blue eyes, trying to glare into my soul, but they just seemed too tired. There was something very familiar about the man though.

His voice brought me back, realizing I had been standing there staring at him for a while. "Who.. are you?" His voice was broken and strained. I didn't know what happened to him, but he was in rough shape.

"Mail." I managed.

"I don-" He coughed. "I don't get.. many visitors.. What are you doing here?" His voice was still strained but it seemed to be getting easier for him, like the problem was just that he didn't talk much.

Then I remembered his question. "I'm not sure.." I tried remembering why I was at the hospital but I just couldn't. "I don't remember why I'm here."

"You're strange, aren't you?" He smiled a little but it looked painful. I noticed a cup of water beside him.

"Would you like a drink?" I grabbed the cup from the table and he nodded, pushing a button beside him to raise him to more of a sitting position. I carefully pressed the cup to his lips, tilting it back slowly as he drank quickly.

"Thank you." His voice was much less hoarse now but still strained. "So who are you, why are you here, and why are you shirtless and in pjs?" I looked down at myself and flushed when I realized he was right.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is going to bed."

"Strange."

"What's your name?"

"You really don't know who I am?" I shook my head. He sighed. "Mihael. Mihael Keehl. I'm dying."

I opened my mouth to say something; ask him why, what from, but nothing came out. I noticed my body flicker in that familiar way the giant had and suddenly, I was opening my eyes in my own bed. Just a dream. Really? What the hell, mind? That was so weird! It was only five but I was wide awake so I just got up and went to take a shower and get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was going pretty normal, same as usual, when we started hearing the booming again, same as yesterday. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was up from my seat and bolting out the door out the the yard.

The giant was back again, but was doing less damage than it had been the day before. It noticed me again, but this time didn't charge. It just stared at me with huge, ice blue eyes- no way!

"Mail..?" Its voice was meant to be quiet but, with its size, boomed through the city anyway.

"Mihael?" I yelled so he would hear me. The giant smiled and nodded. "How is that even possible? It was a dream!" I was screaming by the end. I was scared and confused. What was going on? This whole thing was impossible.

Suddenly, I was being lifted into the air. I screamed for him to put me down but he refused. He carried me through the city, somehow keeping his feet going through everything and not breaking anything, and keeping his hand solid enough to hold me.

I was terrified; but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel completely safe with him. The view was absolutely beautiful, being that high up. I looked up at the giant's face and noticed it was softer. Before, it was rough and angry and deformed, but now, it was still kind of deformed but it was looking a bit more like Mihael. And he was smiling.

He carried me to the beach that wasn't too far, and he sat against a small mountain. He opened his hand and I sat down in his palm. The world was breathtakingly beautiful from so high up. I wanted to say something to him, but I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Why did you take me like that?" I settled on, although it sounded weird and blurted out. He turned his head to look at me, a smile gracing his lips.

"I wanted to see the ocean." He whispered so it wouldn't be too loud. "I thought it would be nice to watch the world with someone." He bit his lip and turned away.

"Wow. A shy giant. Never thought I'd see the day.." I laughed and he looked back and began laughing with me. I wrapped my arms around his thumb to keep from falling off as his whole body shook. Scratch that- the whole mountain shook. I was getting the feeling Japan would be having an earthquake right about now.

He finally stopped laughing and noticed I was holding onto him for dear life. "Sorry.." He whispered, looking ashamed. "I didn't mean to scare you." I just laughed.

"Don't worry! That was actually kinda fun! Just don't do it too much, I don't know how much my stomach could handle." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I felt really warm suddenly.

His body flickered, and I passed through his hand and was suddenly falling. He caught me again just before I hit the mountain side and he gently put me down on the beach. "Sorry.." He whispered, and he was gone. My body was in sensory overload from his hand going through me again and probably from falling this time too.

I started walking back towards the school, smoking near every cigarette I had on me, my mind working at full capacity to figure out an explanation for these strange events.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is a little calmer, it also sort of explains the weird stuff going on, and there's no more giant from here on out! Haha Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

That night, I went to bed early, hoping I would get a chance to visit Mihael again.

And I did. I found myself sitting in the same waiting room as the night before. I was still in pj pants but this time, I wore a shirt. I made my way into his room and went to his side immediately. It was actually kind of heartbreaking seeing him so broken after being so large and powerful not too long ago.

"Mihael?" I whispered.

"Mail? You're.. back. I didn't think you would come back."

"I came back. I wanted to see you again." I smiled shyly and without thinking, I took his hand. I realized what I did and was about to pull away when he squeezed back. I pulled a chair up with my free hand and sat beside him.

"I'm glad. I don't get many visitors. I don't have any family anymore. Never really had anyone."

"What's happening to you, Mihael? Why are you.. dying?"

He smiled weakly. "I wish I knew. The doctors don't have a clue, my body is just shutting down, slowly killing me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. My life is a wreck anyway. I don't really have anything to live for anymore."

We feel into an awkward silence, which his quiet laughter finally broke. "So do you have any idea what's been going on with us?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"No! Why? Do you?" He laughed again and nodded.

"I'm not completely sure but I think I have an idea. We're crossing worlds through our dreams. Its an old legend here in my world that this can happen to special um.. people when they're dying. An angel will approach them in their sleep and tell them they'll do something for them. I don't actually remember that happening but if it did, it would explain this."

I wasn't sure how to respond. Realistically, there wasn't a logical explanation, there just wasn't, but angels? "What sort of thing would an angel do? I don't understand how or why it would just connect us."

"Well there are many cases throughout history. Sometimes angels connect people to their alternate selves, sometimes a bestfriend that was separated into another world, and sometimes.." He blushed slightly. "even a soulmate.." He smiled weakly and I felt my heart flutter.

Suddenly my body flickered and I was waking up in my own bed once more. I curled up into my blankets feeling slight despair wash over me. Our time was so short and I was just starting to like Mihael.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A little cuter of a chapter.. And feelings are starting to come out.. Woo! Enjoy.**

**-Carter**

* * *

As I was sitting in class, I couldn't even focus on my game. I was too distracted with hope that Mihael might come back today. But class ended. He never showed up. I went to my next class, and there was still nothing. School ended and still, nothing.

I was beginning to get worried. The realization finally set in that he was dying and possibly just died without me even being able to say goodbye. I rushed home, eager to fall asleep but I knew I wasn't tired. I took a sleeping pill to help me pass out and soon enough, I was out.

I was in the hospital once again, but it was darker and there wasn't many people working. It was slightly creepy but I just kept thinking about Mihael. I rushed into his room and found him barely asleep but the heart monitor was still going so I knew he was alive. Relief washed over me as I approached the side of his bed and carefully took his hand in mine.

He stirred awake and I cringed. I knew he needed his rest and I had tried not to wake him, but the smile he sent me when he realized I was here made everything better.

"You didn't show today." I laughed lightly and he gently squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry.. I think I've.. become too weak.. to pass myself into your world anymore.."

"It's okay. You need your rest Mihael. I'll come to you." I smiled.

We chatted for awhile and he explained a bit more about the legend and the angels. We talked about ourselves; my boring life and his tragic story. He had grown up in an orphanage, after both his parents died in a car crash. He had left the orphanage at 14 because he was angry and wanted to accomplish more in life. He joined the mafia and did horrible things just to get by. Then his body began to shut down and being of no use to the mafia in his condition, at 19, was left completely alone.

We talked about random stuff. I told him about stupid stories from my childhood and he told me how he would pick on kids at the orphanage. We laughed and really got to know each other through the few hours I was there.

But all good things must come to an end. My body flickered and I went into panic mode. I didn't want to leave him. Without thinking, I quickly stood and leaned down to him, pressing my lips to his gently. It could only last a few seconds before I disappeared and woke up in my own bed to my mother knocking on my door, telling me it was dinner time- passed 7pm..

I ate and went back up to my room, to play games for a couple hours. I wanted to go back to see Mihael so badly but I was scared to know what he would do. I had kissed him and in a moment of fear just before I was gone.

.

It was midnight when I decided I should try to get a little more sleep. I passed out and awoke in the hospital once more. I made my way to his door and opened it.

"Mihael?" I called shyly. I walked over to his bed and he looked up with a large smile on his features.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back." He whispered.

"Sorry. I was worried you might be mad at me.." He laughed and rose his hand slightly, asking for me to take it. I did.

"I'm not mad, it was nice. Thank you." I felt my face heat up and smiled down at him. He looked exhausted and I could tell he was getting worse. "Um.." He flushed. "Could you.. do it again?" He asked, nervously. I chuckled and leaned down, capturing his lips in mine once more. It was a small kiss but it was amazing. I pulled away and we both sat there, smiling.

We talked for awhile. We were becoming much more comfortable with each other, obviously. We talked about anything and everything. But soon enough, I was once again, waking up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! Prepare for sadness.. At least I tried to make it sad but who knows how good my writing skills really are :P Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**-Carter**

* * *

It was becoming routine. I would go to school, while Mihael would sleep, I would come home, take a sleeping pill and pass out to visit Mihael until my mom would wake me for dinner. After I finished eating, I would take another pill and sleep the whole night until school.

He wasn't just a dream anymore. It was like visiting him _was_ my reality. I missed him when I wasn't there and I dreaded waking up. I hated being at school, well I always had but now it was so much worse because it meant being away from him. I hated it.

My reality- dream, whatever- came crashing down. Mihael and I lived in different worlds and he was _dying_ and I couldn't even do anything about that. I wanted to stay with him, make him better and live with him in his world for the rest of our lives but that just wasn't possible and it infuriated me.

.

I fell asleep and found myself back in the chair in the waiting room. I walked to his room and sat in the chair next to his bed. He looked terrible. He could barely hold his eyes open, or keep his hand in mine. It took so much for him to speak and the heart monitor was becoming more faint. It was breaking my heart.

He gave me a weak smile. "Ki-kiss.. me?" He managed. I felt tears sting my eyes but I held them back. I leaned down and took his lips and gave the most passionate kiss I could muster. I pulled away and sat back down. There was a tear sliding down his face and I leaned in and kissed it away.

"I remember.. meeting the angel." He started. "I-I lied because I didn't.. want to tell you about.. her.. because I was afraid-afrai.. you would be mad.. or get scared and.. leave. I'm sorry." It was so hard for him to speak, I could tell, more tears were leaving his eyes. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his fragile form, uncaring if I hurt him. He was in enough pain already and at least this pain would also bring comfort.

"It's okay Mihael.." I broke and was crying now too. "You don't have to tell me."

No.. I-I do.. Please.. listen." He mumbled, pressed against me, speaking into my ear.

"I'm listening." I reassured.

"The angel.. would grant a wish.. And I wish- I.. wished she would.. bring me tr-true love..." He sobbed, his whole body shaking.

"Mihael-" I pulled back to look at him. The rate on the monitor was getting weaker.

"You're.. my dream come true, Mail. I- I love you." He sobbed, clutching me with all he had left.

I laughed, lightly, through my tears, staring down at him. "You're too good for me. But, I suppose, this may be my last chance." I sobbed. "Mihael Keehl, I-" My body flickered and I found myself in my bed. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears flowing full force.

I rushed to my dresser to grab the bottle of sleeping pills sitting there. I downed all that were there -probably half the bottle- I just wanted to fall asleep again, fast. I needed to see Mihael just one more time and I didn't care if I didn't wake up.

My mom barged in my room, probably from hearing my scream, and as soon as she saw the shape I was in and the bottle in my hand, her own tears came flowing.

"Mail!" She screamed. "Why?" She ran to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I returned the embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry! I love him! And he's dying and I'll never even be able to tell him! I'm sorry..." I passed out in her arms, she clutched my dying form as we fell to the ground.

I found myself back in the waiting room and charged into his room. The room was filled with nurses surrounding him and I caught a glimpse of the monitor with a flat line. I fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing. I was too late. I never even had the chance to tell him I loved him and now it was too late.

I punched the floor, hard, feeling the bones in my left hand shattering. I felt dizzy. I collapsed on the cold, hospital room floor, and faded from existence.


End file.
